


Double Trouble

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquí os dejo la traducción del fanfic italiano Double Trouble escrito por  evelyn_cla. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Ni digo de qué va, para no hacer spoliers. </p><p>Acabo de ver que su autora también ha quitado la historia de la página donde yo la leí en italiano. Lo siento. Bueno, disfruten de mi traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

 

Regina no sabía cómo había podido suceder. De verdad, no tenía no la más mínima idea.

Había pasado una semana estudiando el hechizo, lo había escrito y corregido decenas de veces para estar segura de que su funcionamiento no hiciera daño a nadie. Incluso Emma había tenido que admitir que le parecía, de verdad, bien formulado.

Sin embargo, cuando lo pronunciaba, algo debió salir mal. Porque aquel no era precisamente el resultado que esperaba obtener.

Regina abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, los ojos completamente abiertos y el libro de hechizos  todavía entre sus manos temblorosas.

«¿Dónde me encuentro?»

Regina apoya lentamente el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina, manteniendo los ojos clavados en la persona que se le había aparecido enfrente, en un remolino de humo violeta.

«Tú no deberías estar aquí…» susurró Regina, rodeando la mesa y dejándose ver por la otra mujer.

Mujer que se dio la vuelta rápidamente, en un revuelo de tejido negro y rojo.

Las dos se miran a la cara durante unos instantes interminables.

«¿Quién eres tú?» pronunció  finalmente la recién llegada, levantado una mano, dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo. «¿Qué maleficio es este?»

Regina alza inmediatamente las manos, intentado tranquilizarla.

«¡Para, para!», exclama, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Una pelea mágica en su cocina no sería la mejor de las soluciones.

«Déjame que te explique. Todo ha sido un error mío» continua suavemente, alargando los brazos y demostrando que no es una amenaza. «Estaba probando un hechizo nuevo y debo haber pronunciado mal alguna palabra. Te he traído por error»

La otra la mira de forma desdeñosa, pero con una sincera curiosidad dibujada en el rostro.

«¿Quién eres tú?» repite

Regina traga saliva

«Soy tú», responde con una voz temblorosa «La Regina que serás en el futuro»

 

 

Emma aparca su _escarabajo_ a la entrada del 108, sacando las llaves del salpicadero. Recoge el móvil y algunas carpetas y sale del auto. Y recorre con paso decidido el camino de tierra.

Se para un instante a observar las flores cultivadas con gran amor por Regina, después saca las llaves de  casa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

«¿Cómo puedes ser yo?» dice la Evil Queen, con las manos aún levantadas, y con un tono de voz completamente dubitativo «Eres tan…distinta»

Regina mece la cabeza, se acerca, rodea a la que había sido tantos años antes y recuerda cada detalle de aquel look tan _descarado._ Debía admitir, sin embargo, que le iba como Dios.

«He crecido, Majestad», responde Regina, lacónica.

La Evil Queen se mueve cautelosamente por aquella cocina, restregándose las manos y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Después de haber echado una mirada escéptica al microondas y al pela patatas que tenía cerca, se giró nuevamente para mirar a la dueña de la casa, quieta de pie, en la puerta de la cocina.

«¿Qué me ha sucedido?», preguntó, seguramente haciendo referencia a su futuro.

Regina sacude los hombros, y observa a la persona que se había materializado en su cocina. No recordaba una situación similar, probablemente tendrá que borrarle la memoria antes de devolverla al pasado. Porque la devolverá lo antes posible.

«Emma ha sucedido», responde Regina distraídamente

La Evil Queen alza una ceja

«¿Y quién es Em..»

Pero el ruido de la puerta que se abría deja en el aire la pregunta.

«¿Regina?» pronuncia una voz claramente femenina «¡Gina, estoy en casa!»

Regina abre los ojos, recodando de repente que Emma los lunes terminaba su turno una hora antes. La mujer se dirige aterrorizada hacia la puerta.

Emma le sonríe, se acerca, le desliza la mano detrás de la nuca, y la besa con pasión.

Regina no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, dejándose besar por la que, aún después de años, ejerce sobre ella esa influencia loca.

La Evil Queen abre asombrada ojos y boca, emitiendo un sonido de sorpresa.

Solo en ese momento, Emma se da cuenta de ella.

La muchacha se separa de Regina, a la que deja completamente atontada por aquel beso, y se gira hacia la otra ocupante de la cocina.

Emma abre los ojos como platos

Recorre con la mirada aquel rostro, tan familiar, aunque también extraño, perdiéndose en sus ojos oscuros y no pudiendo dejar de observar aquel exagerado escote, que dejaba ver el generoso pecho de la mujer.

La Evil Queen, por su parte,  se queda como estupefacta por la belleza de la desconocida que tiene enfrente. Lleva pantalones bastante extraños y estrechos, que le hacen las piernas delgadas; una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja puesta sobre los hombros. El cabello largo y rubio enmarca un rostro sencillamente perfecto y unos ojos absolutamente increíbles.

«Ella. Ella es Emma» dice la voz de Regina, sacando a las dos de sus pensamientos.

Emma se gira lentamente para mirar a su compañera

«Regina. Ella es…» se calla, sin saber cómo continuar

«Yo» concluye Regina por ella. «Es la Regina del pasado. He cometido un error con el hechizo nuevo. A juzgar por el vestido, son sus primeros años de reina. Todavía eran decentes»

Tanto la Evil Queen como Emma se giran hacia ella, que encoge los hombros

«Llegaron a ser más escotados con el paso de tiempo»

Emma se gira para mirar a la Evil Queen, deteniendo su mirada sobre el amplio escote.

Después se esclarece la voz, dándole la espalda a la recién llegada y bajando el tono de voz, se dirige a su compañera.

«No tienes ni idea de los pensamientos que me están viniendo a la mente en este momento…»

Regina alza una ceja, escrutando el rostro de Emma, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la lengua que acaba de humedecer sus labios

«Oh»

Emma lanza una sonrisilla como respuesta. Regina lanza una mirada a su yo del pasado, quien había comenzado a escrutar sin ningún pudor el culo de Emma.

«Oh, Emma Swan», susurra Regina, con la voz ronca de pronto «Es por esto que me he casado contigo»

 

 

Emma choca sus pantorrillas contra la cama, cayendo sobre el colchón con un gemido de sorpresa.

«No creía que aceptaría tan rápido» le murmuró a Regina

Esta intercambia una mirada con su yo del pasado

«Somos la misma persona, querida», susurra la Evil Queen, arrodillándose sobre la cama. Emma se pierde en aquella mirada magnética e increíblemente profunda «Es inevitable que me sienta irremediablemente atraída hacia ti»

Emma aguanta la respiración. Aquella mujer era igual a su esposa, sin embargo no lo era: la situación la excitaba desmedidamente, aunque se da cuenta que eso suena algo raro.

A continuación la Evil Queen trepa sobre ella como un gato, le agarra la nuca con una mano y sella sus labios con los suyos, y Emma ya no piensa si es correcto o no.

Su lengua serpentea entre los labios de la morena, entrelazándose en un erótico juego. Sus lenguas se recorren, buscando prevalecer una sobre la otra.

Agarra a la mujer y la atrae sobre ella, hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos perfectamente peinados y arañándole la piel. La Evil Queen da un mordisco poco delicado en su labio inferior, arrancándole a la muchacha un gemido de dolor y de excitación. La mujer pasa la lengua por el lugar herido, suavizando ligeramente el ardor.

Emma apoya una mano sobre el pecho de la otra, apartando la tela del corsé y rasguñando la piel son las uñas.

La Evil Queen, como toda respuesta, introduce una mano bajo la camisa de Emma, descubriendo sus blancas caderas.

Entretanto Regina observa, como encantada, todo lo que está sucediendo. Se observa a sí misma intentando dominar a Emma, buscando tomar el control sobre aquella muchacha de apariencia frágil, y al mismo tiempo siente placer de cómo Emma no está dispuesta a dejarse manejar.

Regina apoya una rodilla sobre la cama, quitándose distraídamente la chaqueta y lanzándola al sillón que  se encuentra cerca del espejo, mirando subyugada a su Emma que inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la Evil Queen desliza los labios por todo el cuello de la joven.

«Regina…» jadea Emma, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dedos enlazados en los cabellos de la mujer.

Regina siente un fuego invadir su bajo vientre: nunca habría imaginado que ver a Emma gemir por las atenciones de otra persona que no fuera ella le daría tal placer. Pero quizás, se dice, el motivo es sencillamente el hecho de que esa otra persona es de todas maneras ella misma.

Regina se arrastra hasta la cama,  agarra el rostro de su mujer, obligándola a estarse quieta.

«Eres una muchachita muy mala, Emma Swan…» susurra con una voz ronca al oído, succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja con lujuria.

Emma vibra por completo con el doble contacto sobre su piel, pero intenta desesperadamente no ceder tan rápido.

«Entonces, debería ser castigada, ¿ehm?» murmura, con una mano sobre las cabezas de ambas.

Ambas sonríen, intercambiándose una mirada de complicidad.

La Evil Queen se separa de su cuello, comenzando a desabotonar rápidamente su camisa. Al llegar al tercero, se harta, y arranca la tela haciendo saltar los otros botones.

Regina ríe burlonamente. Copia pasada o no, aquella mujer reacciona con la misma impaciencia ante el cuerpo de Emma.

«Tengo que decir que tengo buen gusto» comenta la Evil Queen, recorriendo con las uñas todo el abdomen de la muchacha

Emma reacciona con un gemido, arqueando su cuerpo, invitando a las dos mujeres a que hagan más. Se saca la camisa de encima, impaciente.

Regina hace resbalar una mano por debajo de la espalda de su mujer, desabrochando el sujetador.  La Evil Queen es más rápida quitándoselo y lanzándolo desordenadamente junto con la camisa.

Los pechos de Emma están finalmente libres, expuestos, los pezones ya turgentes y erectos.

Tanto Regina como la Evil Queen se lamen los labios con esa visión; sin mirarse, ambas descienden, rodeando con sus bocas aquellos pezones incitadores.

Emma jadea fuerte.

Regina rodea el duro botón con su lengua, succionándolo lentamente y con atención

Su compañera y copia,  en cambio, parecía tan impaciente de degustar aquel cuerpo que no recurre a la delicadeza. Mordisquea el pezón con énfasis, dándole pequeños golpecitos veloces con la punta de la lengua.

Emma clava las uñas en las cabezas de las dos mujeres.

La doble estimulación, tan excitante y diferente, la estaba literalmente volviendo loca. Debe recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no chillar.

«Regina, joder…» gime

Es conveniente que las dos lleven el mismo nombre y fuesen la misma persona. No solo porque Emma puede rogarles a la vez, sino porque Regina era decididamente espectacular en la cama, y tener dos de un golpe… Bah, Emma no habría podido desear nada mejor.

La Evil Queen se afana con el botón del jean, empleando algunos segundos para bajar después la cremallera.

Junto con Regina, aferra la tela y libera a Emma de los pantalones, dejando a la vista las piernas tonificadas y perfectas de la muchacha.

Regina acaricia el tobillo de Emma, ascendiendo con la punta de los dedos por toda la pierna derecha, para detenerse a cosquillear el interior del muslo

«Dios santo, Emma. Puede sentir tu calor desde aquí»

Emma aprieta los dientes, intentando no ceder a las palabras susurrantes de las dos mujeres. Quiere aguantar lo máximo posible, para demostrar, no tanto a su mujer, sino a la copia del pasado, que no es una muchacha fácil de dominar. Objetivo que se hace cada más complicado, dado que los dedos de las dos mujeres saben exactamente dónde tocarla  para hacer que se derrumbe.

La Evil Queen asciende a lo largo de las piernas de la muchacha, agarrándole una nalga con las uñas y haciendo que se sobresalte por la sorpresa. Sobresalto que se transforma en un largo y profundo gemido cuando la lengua de la mujer vuelve a acariciar el pezón.

Regina se inclina, atrapando entre los dientes la delgada tela del slip de Emma e iniciando su descenso por sus piernas. Su olor embriagador la invade, nublándole la mente por un instante. Se aprovecha de eso para frotar la punta de la nariz contra el clítoris duro e hinchado de su mujer, sabiendo que la haría enloquecer.

«Deja de jugar» susurra Emma, las manos en la cabellera

Regina y la Evil Queen se intercambian una enésima mirada.

«De rodillas» dice una

«Ya» rebate la otra.

Emma las mira, implorante, después obedece; se incorpora primero sobre los codos, para ponerse después de rodillas como se lo habían pedido.

Regina recorre con satisfacción el cuerpo de su mujer y se gira para mirar a su doble; la Evil Queen escruta con avidez las formas de Emma, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes de expectación.

Regina se posiciona con rapidez en la espalda de Emma, ciñendo sus caderas desnudas con un brazo. La muchacha se apoya en ella.

Regina le agarra el cabello con su mano libre, obligándola a estirar hacia atrás la cabeza; Emma se sobresalta, y obedece la orden tácita de su mujer. Inclina hacia atrás la cabeza y la apoya sobre el hombro de Regina.

La Evil Queen repta hacia ellas, mordisqueando la piel de los abdominales de Emma, ascendiendo sus labios hacia su pecho.

Emma siente temblar sus piernas, pero Regina la sostiene, inclinando su cabeza para dedicarse a su cuello, lamiendo y chupando hasta dejarle señales violáceas bien visibles.

«Eres tan sexy, Emma…»

Emma gira hacia atrás sus ojos, jadeando ante las palabras susurradas de su mujer y gimiendo cuando la mano cálida de la Evil Queen se cierne sobre uno de sus pechos.

«Tócala» ordena Regina, mirando a los ojos a la Evil Queen.

Esta obedece sin pensárselo dos veces, apretando una mano sobre el sexo caliente de la muchacha.

«¡Cristo!»

Regina sonríe, complacida.

«Está completamente húmeda…» susurra la Evil Queen, casi para sí misma, moviendo lentamente su mano sobre la intimidad de Emma.

Regina no resiste más y lleva su mano, a su vez, entre las piernas de la muchacha, separando la de la otra para apoyar la suya

«Dios, Emma» suspira «Estás _goteando_ »

Emma gime de frustración, moviendo sus caderas contra la mano caliente.

Regina recorre con un dedo desde abajo hacia arriba, abriendo el sexo de su mujer a su paso, después apoya dos dedos sobre los labios mayores y los separa, abriendo la intimidad de Emma bajo la mirada atenta de la Evil Queen.

«Wow» es su único comentario.

Emma está volviéndose loca. Solo quiere ser satisfecha, quiere ser penetrada, follada, llenada de todo los modos posibles

«Tómala» ordena nuevamente Regina, con sus voz enronquecida por la excitación «Rápido»

La Evil Queen no se lo hace repetir dos veces: apoya su mano en la cadera de Emma para tenerla agarrada, después hunde con fuerza su índice y corazón en la carne caliente y húmeda de la muchacha.

Esta vez Emma grita, las caderas se disparan en dirección de la Evil Queen.

Esta está maravillada ante lo que sus dedos están tocando: los gira, los abre en tijeras, plegándolos y estirándolos dentro de la muchacha, llevándolos a tocar y a palpar sus paredes internas.

Después de la reacción inicial, Emma acompaña cada gesto de la mujer con un gemido, casa vez  más alto y prolongado. La siente moverse dentro de ella, insegura, sin embargo perfecta. Si bien la Evil Queen no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese campo, se las estaba apañando formidablemente.

«Tienes una talento natural…» jadea Emma entre gemido y gemido,  arqueando el cuerpo hacia la otra.

Regina ríe, manteniéndola firme todo cuando puede; pero Emma es fuerte, y sospecha que pronto no lograría sujetarla.

La Evil Queen está completamente concentrada en lo que está haciendo, la mirada fija en sus dedos que entraban y salían lentamente del cuerpo de Emma, con un movimiento casi hipnótico.

«Más rápido»

La Evil Queen obedece, pero incorpora un tercer dedo. Las piernas de Emma ceden definitivamente: la muchacha pasa un brazo alrededor del cuello de Regina para ayudarse a permanecer derecha.

«Oh, Dios, sí…¡Sí!»

Regina deja libre la cabeza de su mujer, que permanece de todas maneras apoyada sobre su hombro, para ayudar a sostener el cuerpo de Emma.

Con una mano finalmente libre, Regina acaricia las formas de la muchacha, descendiendo y  acariciándole los abdominales con los dedos, hasta rozar su hinchado clítoris.

Las caderas de Emma se lanzan desesperadamente hacia delante.

«Regina…» pronuncia con un gruñido, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Regina le cierra la boca con la suya, hundiendo la lengua en su interior y arrancándole el enésimo gemido sofocado. Gemido que se quiebra súbitamente cuando los dedos de Regina comienzan a masajear perezosamente el clítoris, dibujando pequeños círculos concéntricos.

Emma agarra la cabeza de Regina, en un desesperado intento de desahogar su placer, ahora ya completamente sometida a las acciones de las dos mujeres.

La Evil Queen mira maravillada a sus dos compañeras, gozando de cada gemido que escapa de los labios de ambas.

El orgasmo toma a la muchacha con fuerza, debilitándola por completo y obligando a Regina a parar sus movimientos para impedir que el cuerpo de su mujer se derrumbase por el esfuerzo.

La Evil Queen ralentiza los movimientos, la mirada fija sobre el sexo palpitante de Emma

La muchacha deja que las dos la ayuden a tenderse, el pecho que bajaba y subía rápidamente.

Regina le roza la cara con sus dedos, clavando sus ojos en los de ella y sonriéndole  dulcemente. Emma cierra los ojos, en silencio.

La Evil Queen extrae lentamente los dedos de ella, robándole un jadeo desilusionado.

Regina se queda mirando las acciones de su doble: la mujer está mirando sus propios dedos, o mejor, los jugos que se escurren de ellos.

Ambas se lamen los labios.

Regina se abalanza inmediatamente hacia su doble, agarrándole la muñeca.

La Evil Queen eleve una ceja, interesada. Emma se apoya sobre un codo, curiosa ante aquel silencio.

Regina se arrodilla ante sí misma, lamiéndose nuevamente los labios; finalmente envuelve con su boca el dedo índice de la Evl Queen: tanto esta como Emma abren los ojos como platos ante el profundo jadeo de satisfacción de Regina.

La lengua de la mujer recorre todo el dedo, succiona y lame en la  piel de la Evil Queen los jugos de Emma.

La Evil Queen mira con deseo su propia mano, con la necesidad imperiosa de imitar a Regina: puede sentir la lengua de su yo futura recorriendo todo su dedo. Regina mueve la cabeza hacia abajo y hacia arriba, hasta que la última gota de los jugos de su mujer desaparece completamente.

Emma tiene los ojos completamente exorbitados, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca, de repente, seca. Es un espectáculo malditamente excitante.

«Eres…»suspira Regina, dejando el dedo con un chasquido

La Evil Queen no se resiste al impulso y se lleva sus otros dos dedos a  la boca, lamiendo con gusto. Sus párpados vibran, mientras el fuerte sabor de Emma invade sus papilas gustativas.

«Oh, dios» exhala Emma, cuando también la Evil Queen gime de placer.

Es propiamente el susurro de Emma lo que saca a las dos de lo que están haciendo.

Los dedos salieron lentamente de los labios rojos de la Evil Queen, mientras intercambia una mirada con Regina.

«Quiero probarla» declara la Evil Queen con una voz ronca

Emma abre los ojos desorbitadamente.

«¿Qué?»

Regina se gira lentamente para mirar a su mujer y su cuerpo perfecto, con las señales que hace un momento le han dejado. No dice nada, pero Emma puede ver ese deseo ardiente que le quema en la mirada.

«Abre las piernas, Emma» susurra, suavemente la Evil Queen

Emma mira alternativamente a las dos mujeres, que parecen devorarla con la mirada.

«Pero acabo de…» intenta protestar

 _«Abre las piernas, Emma»_ , repite de forma perentoria Regina.

Los muslos de la muchacha se separan casi instintivamente, dejado a la vista su excitación, brillante y húmeda.

La Evil Queen se humedece los labios, la mirada hambrienta.

Regina deja escapar un pequeño gruñido, mientras repta nuevamente hacia su mujer, besándole el expuesto cuello y descendiendo hacia el pecho.

Emma está temblando. Tendría que haber imaginado que el divertimento no se iba a acabar ahí. Regina ya era una mujer insaciable, y en el pasado lo sería otro tanto.

Por un momento, por una minúscula fracción de segundo, Emma se pregunta si la Evil Queen sabe qué hacer, dado que Regina no había tenido relaciones con mujeres antes de ella. Pero ese momento pasa, apenas la lengua de la Evil Queen se apoya sobre su clítoris.

«¡Santo Cristo!» es el silbido que la sale de entre los dientes

Un quejido de aprobación se eleva de su centro al ver que la Evil Queen eleva su cabeza, una luz de puro deseo en la mirada.

«Deliciosa» susurra con una voz ronca

Regina se ríe porque lo sabe

«Oh, lo sé» responde, chasqueando la lengua

Emma gime, frustrada, incorporándose de nuevo sobre los codos

«¿Queréis dejar de hablar?» gruñe, mientras siente que su humedad aumenta entre sus piernas «Y utilizar esas bocas de manera más út..»

No la dejan terminar.

Regina cierra su boca sobre el pezón más cercano, aferrándolo entre los dientes e iniciando una lenta tortura que sabe que acabará volviendo loca a su mujer.

La Evil Queen, sin embargo, agarra los muslos de Emma y los separa rudamente, agachándose para pasar su lengua a lo largo del sexo abierto. El sabor explota en sus papilas gustativas, arrancándole una exclamación que tiene poco de humano.

Emma interrumpe la reprimenda para exhalar un largo y alto jadeo; la muchacha recae sobre el colchón, los cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada.

Una mano se entrelaza a los cabellos de Regina, la otra se ancla al cabezal de la cama. Con esta, Emma se ayuda en los movimientos, acercándose delicadamente hacia la boca de la Evil Queen.

Regina pellizca el pezón que no tiene en la boca, masajeándolo lentamente entre el pulgar y el índice, haciéndolo girar entre  las yemas.

Emma clava las uñas en su cabeza, tirándole del pelo para que alce la mirada.

Regina se deja guiar y sus ojos se encuentran por un instante. Las dos sonríen,  antes de que la Evil Queen distraiga la atención de Emma moviendo la punta de la lengua sobre su clítoris.

A la muchacha se le corta la respiración, gira hacia atrás los ojos, afianzando los pies y moviendo rítmicamente la pelvis hacia la boca de la mujer. La Evil Queen usa su pulgar para abrir el sexo de Emma, y deslizar su lengua en el interior.

El gemido que se eleva es tal que se podría haber escuchado desde la calle, si Regina no hubiera tenido la previsión de insonorizar la habitación.

«¡Regina!» gruñe Emma, agarrándose con la otra mano al cabezal de la cama

Regina la mira, confusa ante aquel tono entre la excitación y la irritación.

«¿Qué?»

«Tú no. Ella» susurra, aludiendo a la mujer entre sus piernas «Está escribiendo “Regina” con su lengua»

La Evil Queen suelta una pequeña risa, haciendo vibrar el sexo de la muchacha bajo sus labios.

Regina sonríe, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con su doble.

Rápida, la Evil Queen se levanta y se arrastra por el cuerpo desnudo de Emma. La muchacha se pega a ella, recibiendo de repente un beso pasional de la mujer. Sus bocas se encuentran con fuerza, mientras ambas buscan nuevamente tener el dominio sobre la otra.

Emma le muerde la lengua, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa.

«Tómame» susurra Emma, mirándola con tal fuego en su mirada que habría podido encender al más frío de los seres vivos.

Tanto Regina como la Evil Queen sonríen, instigadas por la fogosidad de la joven.

Como si se leyesen el pensamiento, posicionan ambas el dedo índice en la apertura de Emma, penetrándola en el mismo momento.

Emma se arquea súbitamente, sorprendida y henchida por esa doble penetración. Aprieta dolorosamente los puños sobre el cabezal de la cama, gimiendo sin reservas cuando las dos comienzan a mover sus dedos dentro de ella.

Entran y salen lentamente, en dos movimientos simultáneos e increíblemente estimulantes.

Los dedos se pliegan en el  interior de la joven, tocando y apretando sus partes internas.

Emma se siente llena de una manera que ni siquiera creía posible.

Sus caderas se balancean instintivamente, su sexo todavía demasiado sensible después de su primer orgasmo.

Emma se mueve arriba y abajo, ayudándose ahora con las manos sujetas a la cama, gimiendo y jadeando.

Las dos mujeres se miran y la Evil Queen introduce otro dedo.

La joven cree enloquecer de placer.

Sus movimientos, ayudados por los dedos de las mujeres que empujan dentro de ella, hacen balancear la cama, que choca rítmicamente contra la pared.

Regina se dirige nuevamente a su cuello, succionándolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza, mientras la Evil Queen vuelve a dedicarse a sus pechos, golpeando sus pezones con la punta de la lengua.

Emma se ve asaltada por los dos lados, siente que la cabeza se le va a dividir en dos ante la intensidad de lo que está sintiendo.

El placer la llena, su cuerpo se arquea completamente hacia el techo, mientras los dedos de las dos mujeres, que se mueven aún dentro de ella, la ayudan a alcanzar el orgasmo.

Emma grita por el placer que se propaga lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

Regina y la Evil Queen continúan bombeando dentro de ella, aunque más lentamente, permitiéndole disfrutar cada ola de placer con la justa intensidad.

Y finalmente, Emma se derrumba sobre el colchón, su cuerpo completamente relajado por los dos orgasmos. Debilitada, la joven toma la mano de Regina para atraerla hacia ella.

Ella la besa con dulzura, apoyando la frente contra la suya y le susurra un «Te amo»

Después Emma se gira hacia la Evil Queen y se acerca a ella, recibiendo también de ella un dulce beso. Esta vez deja que la doble de su mujer tome el dominio sobre ella, deja que la lengua de la Evil Queen penetre y explore su boca, jugando con su lengua y acariciándola lentamente.

La Evil Queen se separa de la muchacha, casi perturbada por aquel beso tan íntimo.

Emma sonríe, entrelaza las manos de las dos mujeres y se acurruca sobre el pecho de la Evil Queen, cerrando los ojos.

Esta última se tensa, completamente extraña ante aquel tipo de contacto.

No está habituada al afecto. No está habituada a los “mimos”.

Regina, sin embargo, le sonríe.

«Abrázala» le murmura, cogiéndole una mano y ayudándola a rodear con su brazo las caderas de Emma.

La Evil Queen no sabe por qué esa sensación le es tan agradable, pero decide no pensar en ello, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en el sueño.

 

«Entonces, ¿me borrarás la memora?»

Regina asiente, sentándose en el diván que daba a la ventana.

«Debo hacerlo» responde gravemente «No puedo interferir en el pasado. Ya he causado demasiados daños»

La Evil Queen no responde. Se limita a bajar la mirada y a permanecer en silencio  por un largo instante.

«¿Sufriré?» pregunta finalmente

Ambas saben que no se refiere al regreso, sino a la vida que la esperaba.

Regina se limita a  asentir.

«¿Seré feliz?» pregunta otra vez la Evil Queen

Las dos se giran instintivamente a mirar hacia la cama de matrimonio, donde Emma duerme, las sábanas torpemente rodeando su cuerpo desnudo, los cabellos dorados diseminados por su espalda.

«Mucho» responde Regina con una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza y observando a Emma con una mirada de pura adoración.

La Evil Queen suspira

«Me basta con eso»

Regina le dedica una triste sonrisa. Después le cubre los ojos con una mano y susurra algunas palabras.

Es sencillo dentro de lo complicado.

El cuerpo de su yo pasado comienza a difuminarse, junto con los recuerdos del día vivido. En poco segundos, delante de Regina ya no hay nada, solo un lugar vacío en el diván.

La mujer se toma algunos instantes para pensar en lo que había pasado. Tendrá que destruir ese hechizo, sin sombra de duda. Una cosa parecida no puede volver a pasar.

Regina suspira, se levanta y se dirige a acostarse en su cama.

«También yo soy feliz» murmura Emma

Regina sonríe, nada sorprendida de que su mujer estuviese despierta. La conoce demasiado bien.

La estrecha entre sus brazos cuando ella se gira para acurrucarse en su pecho.

«Lo sé» murmura Regina «Hemos conseguido nuestro final feliz»

Emma asiente, jugueteando pensativa con el botón de la camisa de Regina.

Permanecen en silencio unos instantes, disfrutando sencillamente de la presencia de la otra. Después…

«Decididamente tienes demasiada ropa encima» lanza Emma, colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella con un rápido y sinuoso movimiento.

Regina rompe a reír, su boca aferrada de repente entre los labios impacientes de su amor Verdadero.

 


End file.
